


Not Found

by hhentacito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhentacito/pseuds/hhentacito
Summary: hello this is my first!!!! au fanfic... thing... died..s. im new in ao3 so stuffs confusing for me atm haha..This one is called Family Chaotic where Awesamdude is the father of his two sons, Quackity and Georgei am not sure if i would make this into a series so fffgf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first!!!! au fanfic... thing... died..s. im new in ao3 so stuffs confusing for me atm haha..
> 
> This one is called Family Chaotic where Awesamdude is the father of his two sons, Quackity and George  
> i am not sure if i would make this into a series so fffgf

It was dark outside. It was a gloomy atmosphere, and while on top of that it was raining awfully. **“George?? Quackity??”** A man that has a creeper for a head, calling through the harsh rain. His clothes are soaked though his golden armor kept some part dry. Holding a trident on his other hand as absolute anxiety rose up to him. **”Quackity!! George!!”** He called to his son once again. Where was his sons? They used to be fine alone, usually playing together... whenever he was busy or doing work .. George, being the oldest sibling usually watched over his younger brother Quackity. _Could they been kidnapped..? Or worst.. get hurt...?_ Sam shook his head, now's not the time to think about that, his first priorities was to find his two sons.

The clattering of the rain dropping to the grassy ground, as Sam walked and run through looking everywhere for his sons. He shapeshifted himself to look like the usual look he has, except his one part of his face had a creeper half. Then suddenly he heard a quiet muffled wailing from the distance. **“Q-Quackity?! Is that you?? George!”** he yelled out to the air. He run closer to where the noise was, as the noise grew closer. His heart thumping so fast, hoping it was one of his sons, or better .. both of his son. The wailing grew closer, **“Papa's here!”** He called out again, trying to atleast reassure them, he was sure that it was his son's wailing. 

**“P..Papa..!”** The little one croaked, which made Sam sigh in relief but his heart ached for how the ..voice _sounds.. so hurt_. It was the youngest son, Quackity. George must be somewhere near him.. right? **“Little sam! I'm here, sweetheart I'm here!”** his voice soften as he arrived to the nearby bush, where Quackity was. Hoping George was there.. It.. honestly seemed it was only Quackity calling out. Anxiety rose up again. _**“P... Papa... I'm h...here!.. I..It hur...ts... It hu...hurts... so b...badly...”** _They cried out, which made Sam panic inside, his eyes widened as the sight. His son's small golden wings, now drenched from the rain and dirtied by the mud. One of the wing.. bleeding out, horrendously. _**“P..Papa... It h..hurts so... ba...dd...”**_ Quackity weeped, flapping his small wings frantically it was a mess, an absolute mess. Sam gently carried his son to his arm, holding him as he try not to hurt him. **“It.. It's okay.. Papa's here...”** He softly whispered to his son, which caused Quackity to finally quiet down seemingly calmed down.. though was silently crying because of his wounded wing. What the hell happened when he was gone?

Sam glanced back to where the spot he found Quackity. Trying to find if George was here.. hoping that he could find his son.

but..

_**George was nowhere to be found.** _

_**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿** _

Count: 476 words 2,695 characters


End file.
